


【鸣佐】要一起洗吗/r18

by VanessaZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaZ/pseuds/VanessaZ
Summary: *现代paro 为肉而肉





	【鸣佐】要一起洗吗/r18

【鸣佐】要一起洗吗  
·青盲

01.

鸣人现在很紧张很紧张很紧张，紧张得脸上不停的滑落下豆大的汗珠——大概是水珠居多。

现在佐助正在他隔壁的淋浴间里洗澡，水声打在地上哗啦啦噼啪啪的骚动着他的心。

他们的工作常常会忙到只有在深夜才有时间洗澡，而佐助又不喜欢被看到身体——当然床上的时间除外，所以鸣人在浴室里增加了一个隔间。两个人常一起在不同的隔间洗澡，但是鸣人从来没见过佐助出浴或者正在洗澡的样子，鸣人对此很不满意。

虽然两人一起洗澡的次数还是很多，但是今天可不一样，是一个非常值得纪念的日子。

今天是佐助第一次邀请鸣人：“要一起洗澡吗？”

这是邀约啊！是邀请我的小鸣人摩擦小佐助的邀约啊！鸣人把水温调得低了些，要是现在就因为想起佐助的腰和而忍不住撸了一发，那等佐助的美丽屁股翘在自己面前，色情又难耐的求自己进去的时候，小兄弟站不起来了怎么办？一定要好好给佐助展现一下我的雄风才行，啊最近已经很久没进去过佐助了。

但其实，佐助只是想节省时间早点睡觉，不然每次鸣人洗完澡都要在客厅裸着咆哮半个小时，这让他很困扰。

鸣人正在幻想着佐助满面潮红的扭着腰在他身下自慰，手慢慢的就搭上了小兄弟。又赶紧甩甩头使劲冲一下冷水，边哆嗦边告诫自己男人雄风不是在撸管的时候展现的。

“鸣人，把你的洗发水递给我。”佐助的声音从隔壁传来。

什么？要用我的洗发水？佐助是想染上我的味道吧！别着急佐助我马上就来！——递过洗发水。

洗发水被揉搓开的香味传了过来，佐助嫌弃的闭了气：“你一个大男人用这么香的洗发水干嘛，好熏人。”

“电视上说身上香香的男人更容易吸引女人的注意力呢。”主要还是吸引佐助你的注意力。

“你还想吸引女人？”

牙白佐助好像有点咬牙切齿：“啊我不不不，没有——”

忽然水声停了，是佐助的隔间。

佐助奇怪的“咦”了一声：“鸣人，你是不是又把水管堵了？”

“不对吧佐助，洗澡的水管怎么堵啊我说。”

“啧，我头还没洗完呢。”

鸣人踌躇了半天，既想趁此机会看看佐助浑身都是泡泡的色情模样，又怕佐助生气在厕所里揍他一顿，但转念想想，不是佐助先邀请自己的吗？

“那…那要过来一起洗吗？”

02.

“哈？”对于鸣人这种随时随地都可以发情然后把他按到床上做个昏天黑地的人，佐助是丝毫不相信他会这么单纯的只是想“一起洗”的。

“啊不不不，我不是那个意思。我是说，佐助你的头发不是也没洗吗，也不能一直在那儿冷着等水管通吧？”鸣人着急又心虚的摆摆手解释，但其实佐助根本看不到，“不如你过来先把头洗了，然后你先出去，等我洗完你再进来继续洗。”

“那为什么你不现在滚出去让我先洗？”

鸣人赶紧抖着手挤了挤沐浴乳抹在头发上搓出泡泡：“因为我的头发也全是泡泡嘛。”

隔壁沉默的半晌，忽然传出哆哆嗦嗦的“嘶”的一声：“好吧，但是如果你敢做什么，我今天就把你按在马桶里淹死。”

那可不能啊佐助，我要死也是因为精尽人亡死在你身上。

心里欣喜得要出去跑圈，声音却要无比的平静：“我不会做什么的，佐助你快过来吧，等下感冒了。”

佐助没有回应，只是摸索着拉开了鸣人隔间的门。

鸣人心里打的小鼓在看到佐助的一瞬间变成了非洲鼓，配合着淋浴头的水打在他身上的节奏还跟着弹起了钢琴，脑海里演奏起了一首宏伟的现场交响乐——贝多芬的《第九交响曲》第四乐章，又名《欢乐颂》。 

佐助脸上全是洗发水的泡沫，紧闭着眼睛害怕被刺激到，手无助的伸了过来想找个依靠。身上还挂着水珠，艳丽得不行。尤其是还有泡沫覆在胸前，两点在泡泡之后若隐若现。 

还有，佐助下面什么都没穿啊啊啊啊啊！耷拉着的小佐助看得一清二楚！这果然是邀请吧果然是吧？！

长腿还反着水光，修长的曲线紧紧的抓着鸣人的注意力。

“臭吊车尾的，你还不牵一下我，没看到我闭着眼睛吗。”迟迟没有等到鸣人的手，佐助不耐烦的催促。

“哦好好好，来了。”鸣人伸过手把佐助牵到热水下——其实是紧贴着自己了。

佐助立即拉开了距离：“你干嘛！”

“这水太小了，要是不靠近一点就不能两个人都冲到水了。”鸣人很有些委屈。

佐助半信半疑的挪到热水下，胸腹轻轻的抵着鸣人，迅速的把头上的脸上的泡沫冲洗干净。

一睁眼，就是鸣人放大的脸。

03.

鸣人最终还是没忍住，在看到佐助眼圈被刺激得红红的一副被欺负的样子，再加上佐助的乳尖顶过来了，大腿也蹭到了，这就是邀请啊啊啊啊啊！

不顾佐助诧异的眼神和表情，抓住佐助的手，另一只手的手指插进佐助的头发里按住，鸣人不断的加深亲吻。

佐助的嘴唇很薄，像是很会勾引人的风流女人。舌头从牙齿舔到腔壁，再过渡一下唾液，刮过上颚的瞬间明显的感觉到佐助反抗的力量一下变小了。再缠起舌尖，慢慢的引导出口腔之外，再缠绵的绞在一起。佐助快挂在鸣人身上了。

结束之时意料之中的被佐助并没有什么力量的一拳打在肚子上，一点都不痛这真的是邀请！

“佐助…我…你这样…我真的忍不住…”这么说着舔了舔佐助的喉结。

“嗯…你这个死吊车尾的，滚开…”佐助现在眼圈红红，面色也红红，身体也红红的模样不管说什么都没有说服力。

鸣人的手顺着佐助的腰际摸到了胸前，好滑啊佐助。轻轻的按压着粉色的乳首，如鸣人所愿的使之颤巍巍的站起来了。佐助也发出了更黏腻的呻吟，一只手已经挂在鸣人的脖颈上了。

鸣人慢慢带着佐助转了一个圈。

“啊…鸣人你…嗯…太过分了…”热水打在佐助的腰上，过大的刺激让佐助一下绷直了腰痛苦的喘息着，连着滑落下去的水流也撩拨着佐助的欲望。

鸣人正埋头在佐助胸前，手上不停的按压揉捏，嘴上也不断的撕扯着另外一边乳首，再轻轻安抚性的舔舐，无空回答。

“鸣人…不要…唔啊…不要弄了…”柔嫩的乳头被刺激着传达了愉悦的电流直窜到佐助的脑海里，身后热水打在敏感带也加速着快感的累积。

鸣人环住佐助的腰，他快要站不住了，双脚虚浮的立在地面上，曲出了好看的弧度。

“鸣人…下面…嗯…”见鸣人迟迟不转移注意力，佐助说着抬了抬腰。

鸣人站起了身再次吻住佐助，把他的呻吟声都吞到喉咙里。手上滑到佐助的腹股沟之下，早就勃起的性器绷紧了滴出前液混着热水被冲进了下水道里。

慢慢的撸动着，偶尔刮过铃口，刮过敏感的睾丸，佐助就浑身颤抖着向后倒去，又被鸣人抱住。

一边沉溺在鸣人深情的吻里，一边又被鸣人的手掌包裹住快感积累的部位，光是这么想想，佐助就快射了，全然忘记了刚开始对鸣人“如果你敢做什么”的威胁。

“啊…鸣人…你停手…”佐助快要忍不住了，由鸣人带来的快感远远超过他自己的。脑海里全是鸣人的模样，鸣人的手，鸣人的性器，鸣人的进入，就像烟花一样爆在了佐助的眼前。

“啊——！”随着一声拔高的尖叫，佐助最终还是射在了鸣人的手里。

鸣人抱住已经瘫倒在他身上的佐助，抬起手，还黏着佐助的精液。舔了舔：“佐助，果然你也一直等着我的吧？你怎么不早说呢。”

“说屁话…谁在等…”还没说完，鸣人就伸了两根指头插到佐助的嘴里，带着佐助的精液翻搅着他的舌。如愿的看到佐助微微扬起头，双眼半阖着，眼里传出来的是浓浓的情欲。被热水打着的身体变得微微红了起来，原本佐助就白得像个瓷娃娃，现在一副快被玩坏的样子让鸣人咽了咽口水。

把佐助的双手都挂在自己的脖颈上，另一只手慢慢抚摸着腰际，比热水更火热的手掌一覆盖上去，佐助就像受到了天大的刺激一样狠狠咬上鸣人的肩，伴随着像幼狼一样的呜咽。

“啊痛痛痛，佐助你乖一点啊我说。”这么说着用力一巴掌拍在佐助的屁股上，伴着水花发出了“啪”的一大声，白皙的屁股上留下的一大个红色的掌印，映在鸣人的眼里都是色情的邀请。

“你…你轻一点啊…”鸣人不留情的拍打让佐助痛得蜷起了腿，但疼痛在此时全都化成了快感冲向佐助的大脑和下身。

“等下你会求我重一点的，佐助。”手伸到一旁，挤了一大团沐浴露到指尖。移到臀缝中，找到紧致的后穴，就着沐浴露的润滑挤了一根手指进去。

佐助皱起眉抿起嘴唇更环紧了鸣人的脖子：“呜嗯…有点痛…”

鸣人又轻轻拍了拍挺翘的屁股：“佐助，放松啊，不然我进不去。”

“你就考虑你进不进得去的问题？！”

“我进去了佐助也舒服嘛。”

倒是说到重点了，佐助挂在鸣人身上慢慢放松着身下的紧致后穴。鸣人又陆陆续续的伸入了三根手指，柔软黏腻的触感通过手指传到鸣人的脑海里，一度让他快把持不住。

即使这样，鸣人还是恶作剧般的用三根手指把后穴撑开，再模拟性器抽插一样进进出出，带出的水声伴着佐助细碎的呻吟让黑发的美人羞红了脸。

“死吊车尾的…别弄了…嗯呜…快进来…”佐助在鸣人手指的撩拨下已经十分难耐，抬起已经软了的腿卡在鸣人的大腿中央，轻轻的磨蹭着鸣人的性器，“啊…！”这个动作也带动着他体内的手指挪了位置，刺激到敏感的一点猛地弓起身子，头顶在鸣人的肩窝，细碎的头发扫着鸣人的脖颈痒痒的。

鸣人咽了口水，声音黯哑起来：“佐助，是你先邀请我的哦我说。”

说着拔出了手指，带起黏液。从身旁的肥皂盒里抽出了半透明的小包装，努力的想撕开。但因为手上粘满了佐助黏稠的体液，没办法撕开，只好递到了佐助的嘴唇旁边。

佐助自然的咬住了包装的一角，歪歪头一下把它撕开了，一边好奇的问：“这种地方怎么会有安全套…”

鸣人看到佐助艳红的嘴唇含着安全套一角，打开包装，拿起套子慢慢的套上自己的性器：“为了有一天能和佐助在这里那里啪啪啪，我在浴室里，厨房里，阳台上，鞋柜里都放了安全套。”

佐助像是被哽到了一样面色难堪：“厨房里？”

鸣人笑嘻嘻的又抱住了佐助：“对呀，就在酱油瓶子底下粘着呢，佐助最近不是说酱油瓶子总是站不稳吗？”

在佐助的脸色变得更黑和碎碎念发作之前，鸣人迅速的把佐助抱起来，双腿缠在自己的腰上，猛地把佐助顶在了隔间的墙壁上，伴随着打在地板上哗哗的水声对准佐助的后穴一捅而入。

“啊！呜…太深了…”背后冰冷的墙壁和体内火热的性器形成了鲜明的对比，快感混杂着扭做一团洗刷着佐助的大脑。因为站立位的原因，鸣人进得太深了，沉沉的囊袋在进入的瞬间一下打在他的屁股上，带来奇异的快感。

鸣人也在痛苦的克制着被佐助紧致温暖的后穴吸引着推进去的冲动。不管多少次，佐助还是一样的紧，每一次都能让他差点抛开理智直直的顶进去。包裹着自己的软肉像抹了春药一样，透过两人相交的部位细细的渗透过来慢慢的撩着他的神经。  
“佐助…我要动了…”粗重的喘息着，鸣人控制着最后的理智，向佐助征求允许。

佐助的状况也不是很好，身体被塞得满满，双腿软得快缠不住鸣人的腰。大脑以为这样就足够了，但身体却再说还不够还不够：“动啊…还是说你不行了…呜！”

得到了允许，和足够刺激的嘲讽，鸣人开始大开大合的抽插。抓紧了佐助的腿和腰，拔到穴口又猛地冲撞进去，细细的摩挲寻找着佐助的敏感点。

佐助被一次次猛地顶到墙壁上，感觉脊骨都要被撞碎了。鸣人粗大的性器丝毫不留情的撞过来，后穴得到足够的摩擦将积累的快感都送到前端的性器。

“佐助…你还是这么紧…”一边顶弄着佐助的后穴，一边还有余力说话。佐助很不喜欢这样只有他自己什么力气都没有，只有任鸣人摆弄的时候。

一边抱着鸣人的脖子，用漏出细细呻吟的嘴和牙齿舔舐啃咬着他的耳垂，往他的耳里吹出情欲的热气，一边夹紧了后穴。意料之中的听到鸣人喉咙里传来的像是愤怒的狮虎一样的嘶吼，更加用力的拔出插进。

“啊…呜…”佐助被鸣人的怒意和情欲卷进了漩涡里，全身好像只剩下后穴和性器还保存有知觉，但这两处都被鸣人紧紧的控制着。

鸣人磨到了一处敏感的软肉，佐助绷直了脚背，腰更软了些：“啊！嗯呜…”

佐助已经准备迎接鸣人暴风雨洗礼一样的顶撞，鸣人却停下了。

他奇怪的歪了歪头，蹭了蹭鸣人的脸，表示疑惑。鸣人只是用手指拨弄着他的乳首，在听到他喘息的时候沉了沉眼眸里的光。

“鸣人…”

“我刚刚说了吧，要让佐助求我。”明明自己也很难耐，却偏要摆出一副现在我最大的表情，佐助简直想夹断他了。

见佐助咬着唇并不愿做声，鸣人又俯下身子，从喉结舔到锁骨，在肩窝里慢慢打着转。再舔吻红得快要滴出血的乳头，不断的刺激着佐助的神经。

踮起脚拿下了莲蓬头，鸣人一边大声的说着“好冷啊，要冲一下才行”，一边往佐助的胸口、背部、性器、还有相连的部位冲着热水。佐助浑身发颤的闭上了眼，绷直了小腿感觉快要痉挛。

“鸣人…”像是终于放弃了一样，佐助讨好的吻了吻鸣人的唇角：“求你…快动…”

鸣人咬住佐助的下唇，制止他的离开，再伸了舌，完成一个性感的湿吻。感觉到小腹处不停的有火热的液体顺着皮肤滑下，低头一看，佐助的性器已经处在爆发边缘了，颤抖着不停流出精液。

“得令咧佐助！”这么说着，鸣人抱紧了佐助，胯部用力往前撞去。安全套上凹凸不平的小珠被夹在鸣人的性器和佐助的后穴间来回摩擦，每跟着鸣人的性器移动一次，就刺激着佐助的后穴急剧的收缩。

“啊…嗯呜…鸣人…鸣人…”佐助感觉自己就像一叶在电闪雷鸣的暴风雨之夜，飘摇在无边大海上的小舟，只有抱紧了鸣人，呼喊着鸣人的名字，才可以在动荡中得到一丝安稳的慰藉。

随着鸣人大幅度的抽插起起落落，佐助感到脑海里的烟花乱作一团，有些甚至爆开画出了鸣人的模样：“啊！——鸣人…”

滚烫的精液射在鸣人的小腹上，鸣人伸手抻了抻佐助疲软下来的性器，安抚的吻到佐助的眉角：“佐助，别这么性感的叫我啊，我的老二听得到的我说。”

说着加快了胯部移动的速度，又精准的擦过佐助甬道内的敏感点。还处在高潮余韵中的佐助再次弓起了身子，性器前端又稀疏的分泌了些液体。

“要是没有安全套就好了…想射在佐助里面啊我说…”最后一次大幅度的顶弄，鸣人低吼着射了出来，隔着一层薄薄的安全套，佐助依然感受到了鸣人精液的滚烫，跟他的感情一样仿佛要从身体内部烧伤佐助。

04.

拔出疲软的性器，抱着佐助从隔间外勾了一张凳子过来，把佐助放在凳子上坐着。鸣人取下莲蓬头，开始为佐助清洗刚刚没有洗干净的头发。

“佐助，你的背好红啊。”

“废话，我把你按在墙壁上磨来磨去你试试？”

鸣人思索了一下：“可是那样我就没办法好好的插到佐助的最里面去了啊我说。”

被毫无气力的捶了一下之后，鸣人慢慢的向下清洗着佐助的身体。

乳头好可爱，红彤彤的还站着呢。亲一口，舔一口，咬一口。佐助又开始呻吟了，都快趴到我头上了。

小佐助好软啊，好好洗洗。摸一下，洗一下，撸一下。佐助叫得好大声好魅，我听着就是舒服。

后穴还没闭上呢，红得好艳，一缩一缩的流着我的精液。伸了手指进去抠弄，佐助的喘息就在耳边，绷紧的腿又缠在我身上了，小佐助也站起来了。

恩我的老二也是。

好想填满佐助啊…

甩开莲蓬头，抱起佐助：“反正还没把后面洗干净，再来一发吧佐助！”

鸣人在厕所里睡了一个月，每天与两个隔间为伴。

Fin


End file.
